Optical discs are widely used as recording media for recording a large quantity of data. Among such optical discs, new high density recording media such as a Blu-ray disc (BD) are under development, which enable long duration recording and storing of high definition video and audio data.
Currently, the BD, which is considered to be next generation recording medium technology as a data storing solution that significantly surpasses the existing DVD, is under development along with other digital apparatuses.
However, a preferred recording or reproducing method using the next generation high density optical recording medium such as the BD and more particularly a method of recording and managing management information corresponding to closing of a recording medium have not been suggested and thus there is a limitation to develop a BD-based optical recording/reproducing apparatus.